Make Love To Me
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: When Shinobu demands Miyagi should sleep with him, Miyagi decides to teach the persistent boy a lesson. - Junjou Terrorist Miyagi x Shinobu


**A/N:** My first NSFW-fic, and it's for this crazy Junjou Terrorist couple! (as requested by Tumblr-anon). About this scene.. there's the stripper-version of the anime, the blowjob-version of the manga, and then there's this one that I'm writing. The tickle-version, muhaha!

 **Summary:** When Shinobu demands Miyagi should sleep with him, Miyagi decides to teach the persistent boy a lesson. (NSFW!)

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, tickling, sex, age difference

* * *

 **Make Love To Me**

"Make love to me."

Miyagi stared in shock at the teenager in front of him.

"Huh?" Did he hear this right?

"Make love to me, maybe it'd help me understand, figure something out…" Determination was all over Shinobu's face, yet Miyagi still couldn't believe this.

"I even might get disgusted by you, and then I'll give up!" Miyagi's mind went blank for a moment, and he stressfully brought his hand to his head.

"Of all the stupid things you could've said.." he muttered before turning away, but Shinobu was persistent, grabbing onto him and _begging_ him to sleep with him. Did this boy lose his mind?

"Please just once! That'll be the end, I'll give up on you then!" The idea was tempting. Not having a 17-year old around who keeps declaring his love for him would _definitely_ make his life easier.

"You really are persistent. Do you even know what you're -?" Shinobu grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with that defiant look in his eyes.

"I have experience! Just once, I swear I'll-"

"Well, bring me in the mood then," Miyagi suggested, and he smirked at the confusion on Shinobu's face.

"E-eh?" The teen blushed and let go of his shoulders. Miyagi could see him struggle with his thoughts. He then slowly approached him, towering over him in an intimidating way until Shinobu backed against the wall. He leaned in, and the brunet shut his eyes with a blush on his face.

"Hm," Miyagi smirked and stopped when his lips were almost touching his neck.

"You're such a kid," he whispered, and he sneakily crept his fingers up his sides towards his ribs, clawing and grabbing at his flesh through his clothes.

"A-ahhahah w-wait! M-Miyagi!" Shinobu shook on his legs before collapsing, and Miyagi caught him in his arms. Ha, just like he'd suspected.

"What's the matter?" he teased, and with his arms around the younger guy, he wriggled his hands under his arms to reach the warmth of his armpits.

"No-ahaha w-what a-ahaha are you doihihing!" Shinobu was one giggle-mess, squirming and writhing in his embrace, and Miyagi grinned at the success of his plan. He paused the attack for a moment and Shinobu slid down onto the floor, his face flushed as he looked at him in confusion.

"Ticklish?" Miyagi asked, and the color on Shinobu's cheeks only got brighter and he scowled.

"H-how did you…" he leaned back when Miyagi crouched down, his eyes moving from Miyagi's face to his hands and back as to anticipate another attack.

"You're a kid, and kids are ticklish," Miyagi bluffed, since it had been just a wild _successful_ guess of his.

"Bullshit!" Shinobu yelled, and he yelped when Miyagi suddenly bent down and scooped him into his arms.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing!" Shinobu barked, kicking his legs and struggling, but Miyagi chuckled and carried him to his bed.

"Fulfilling your request." He dropped Shinobu on the bed with ease and crawled over him, enjoying how _he_ was the one doing the teasing this time. Shinobu blushed and his lips trembled as he tried to search for words, but Miyagi leaned closed to his ear and tickled his skin with his whispers.

"Just so you know, you brought this upon yourself." He then proceeded to attack the struggling boy with his huge hands, long fingers creeping under his blouse and making him gasp and shiver because of his cold hands.

"N-nohahaha w-wait hehehe this isn't fair!" Shinobu blurted out through his giggles, his arms shooting up in an attempt to cover himself, but Miyagi was the one with all the advantages here. Older, bigger, smarter, _faster_. Shinobu squealed when he spidered his fingers down towards his stomach, and he thrashed and kicked wildly.

Tickle him to tears. Then fuck him like he wanted him to, and leave him with the reminder that one should not play with fire. That would do.

"Aahahaha s-stop haha M-Miyagehehee!" Shinobu tried to curl himself up, but Miyagi grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stretch while his free hand unbuttoned his blouse. The moment Shinobu's bare skin got exposed, he immediately went for a vicious tickle attack on his stomach, his long fingers wiggling all over the soft skin.

"N-not thahahaat heheheehe!" Shinobu threw his head back in the pillow and squealed in the most adorable way. Miyagi was now using both hands to squeeze his ribs, and Shinobu thrashed and shrieked.

"AHAhaha stahahap p-please M-Miyagi ehehe!" Miyagi smirked at the panicked tone that could be heard in Shinobu's voice despite his laughter. He had never heard him make sounds like this, but he had to admit… This was quite enjoyable.

He was slightly aware of a certain pressure down below, and he removed one of his hands from Shinobu's squirming body to grab his own crotch. Damn, was he getting off of this? Shinobu's laughter? Tickling?

Shinobu had now reached the stage where he gave up his efforts to fight back or escape, and simply surrendered to the merciless assault. He had both hands clamped over his mouth, his head leaned back in the pillow and muffled giggles spilled from his lips.

Stopping the ticklish movements his fingers were making all over the student's bare torso, Miyagi leaned in, grabbed both Shinobu's hands and removed them from his face. His mouth then hungrily kissed his lips, and Shinobu moaned softly.

Smirking during the kiss, Miyagi then lowered his hands and squeezed Shinobu's hips. The ticklish boy gave a muffled cry and lifted his hips, but Miyagi continued kissing him as well as tickling him until Shinobu pulled back with all his might.

"A-ahaha not thehehere pleasehehe!" Ha, he was begging and his laughter forced a couple of tears to leave his eyes and roll down his cheeks. How cute.

"Not where? Here?" Miyagi mumbled against Shinobu's neck, and he chuckled when he noticed this tickled him too. He took one more moment to tickle his hips, and then proceeded to strip him off his last remaining clothing.

"N-no wahahait!" Shinobu curled up his legs when his pants and boxers got tugged off, and he rolled onto his side, one foot pushing weakly against his attacker.

"As far as I recall, kid, you're the one who requested this," Miyagi said, and he caught Shinobu's ankle and traced a finger down his sole. Shinobu arched his back and squeaked.

"Ah! Ehehe n-not like thihiss!" he panted, desperately trying to pull his foot free, but Miyagi was already running his devilish fingers up and down his sole. Shinobu _squealed_ , and for one moment Miyagi worried a little about the neighbours. But then he heard the adorable sounds Shinobu made when he scribbled his fingers under his toes, and he was back to focusing on teaching this little brat a lesson.

"Aahh s-st-stahahap p-please not there - anythihing but theheree!" Shinobu begged, his toes curling and his hands gripping the blankets.

Miyagi grinned when he noticed how hard his ticklish victim was getting. That crazy little kid, was he seriously turned on by this as well?

"You don't seem to mind at all." Miyagi released Shinobu's ankle, wrapped his hand around his erection and began to stroke, making the brunet cry out and gasp loudly.

"No a-ah!" Shinobu moaned, and his entire body trembled. Miyagi kept stroking him until Shinobu lifted his hips off the bed, shuddering because of the pleasure. He then lowered his head to finish the job with his mouth.

"M-Miyagi aah!" Shinobu gritted his teeth and huffed, and Miyagi smirked at his reactions.

"You're so hard, kid. I guess you enjoyed it when I did this to you?" Miyagi teased before he took the whole length of Shinobu's erection into his mouth, his hands returning to spider tickle his abdomen.

"N-noohahaha n-not that please!" A mixture of moans and giggles escaped Shinobu's lips, and his hands shot at Miyagi's hands in an attempt to make him stop the unbearable tickling.

"S-stop Miyagi ahhH!" Shinobu shut his eyes when one more stroke of Miyagi's tongue drove him over the edge, and his entire body shook from both the pleasure and the ticklish reactions.

Shinobu panted heavily, but Miyagi gave him no time to recover. With one quick motion he unbuckled his own pants and positioned himself at Shinobu's entrance. Shinobu covered his face with his hands and held his breath in anticipation, and he whimpered when Miyagi pushed one finger into him to loosen him up.

"Aahhn w-waait!" Shinobu moaned, and he trembled when Miyagi replaced his finger with the tip of his erection, and he slowly started to push himself in.

"You need to relax," Miyagi said, breathing heavily himself, but Shinobu made some muffled sound in his hands and only tensed up.

"Experience huh?" Miyagi mocked, and he teasingly scratched the skin of Shinobu's inner thighs.

"Nahahaha that ticklehehes w-wait hahaha don't!" Shinobu was immediately in hysterics again, and he yelped when Miyagi thrust inside him.

"AHh-" he panted heavily and whimpered, and Miyagi noticed how his face was scrunched up because of both the pain and the tickling. but he had reached the point where he couldn't control himself anymore. He kept thrusting into the exhausted boy until he found his own release, and that's when he finally moved back and caught his own breath.

Shinobu's entire body was still trembling as he managed to get himself on all fours, his face flushed and his nude body completely sweaty. Miyagi could see the red spots his fingers had left him because of the merciless tickling, and he let out a long sigh.

"See? You can't handle me. You have no idea what you're getting at kid, so stop the nonsense," he said. Without looking at him, Shinobu slowly gathered his clothes and began to dress himself. Did he hate him now? Was he humiliated? Disgusted?

Miyagi's eyes cautiously followed him until he was fully dressed again; the school uniform reminding him of his crimes.

Shinobu's shoulders were hanging when he stood on shaky legs to grab his bag, and with just a mumble that sounded like "I'm sorry…" he left.

Well, looks like the boy had finally given up. Miyagi sighed and dropped himself on his bed. The sheets were still hot from what happened just now, and he felt his member throb at the memory. Shinobu's moans and giggles were also still ringing through his head.

Damn. Maybe he had taken it a bit too far… Even if he had finally managed to scare the boy off… How was _he_ going to get Shinobu out of his mind like this?

 _[Fic end - To be continued as in the anime/manga]_


End file.
